The field of the present invention is valves for controlling fluid flow, and more particularly, valves which permit a controlled variable amount of fluid therethrough so as to permit gentle movement of components or the like controlled by such valves.
Numerous valves are known in the art for controlling fluid flow therethrough. As is known to those skilled in the art, each of these different valves has its own characteristics and advantages. These characteristics and advantages result from the constraints imposed by the application for which the valves were originally designed.
In many applications, it is desirable to provide means for permitting extremely fine adjustments to the amount of flow through the valve. One such application is in conjunction with hydraulic components. Oftentimes, it is necessary and important to provide smooth movement of the hydraulic component or components controlled by the operation of the valve. Valves presently available for controlling the flow of incompressible fluids such as hydraulic fluid, suffer a uniform problem in that they do not provide for the efficient and reliable slow or gradual opening and closing of the valves. Such a characteristic is advantageous as it permits the valve to provide a slow or gradual increase or decrease in the amount of fluid flowing through the valve to the components, thereby permitting the components to move in a smooth and shock-free manner.